


Sweet Dreams

by Vampyr_Valentine



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Cliff's Cunt (tm), Creampie, Felching, Gangbang, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Parent/Child Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyr_Valentine/pseuds/Vampyr_Valentine
Summary: Sam gets caught jacking off to Clifford getting teased by some BTs.
Relationships: Sam Porter Bridges/BTs/Clifford Unger, Sam Porter Bridges/Clifford Unger
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sam isn't aware yet that he's related to Cliff here... enjoy this mess I didn't even review before posting! Btw Clifford's vag is reffered to as "cunt, pussy, etc." so if you're uncomfortable with that I don't reccomend reading. I don't reccomend anyone to read this actually.

Heavy wind punctuates the timefall around him as he attempts to navigate the harsh and rocky incline of the slope. Rocks and dirt are being stirred in the wind, making the terrain all the more dangerous to be traversing. Sam should have triple checked the weather in this route. The wind only seems to be picking up, and there is no end to the growing storm. The wind howls, a sudden gust whipping his body into the air in such a way that Sam is sure shouldnt happen with a fully grown man strapped to 200 more pounds of cargo. His cognition fades soon after his feet leave the ground, whisked away into the heavy storm.

The sound of gunfire and jets overhead rattle his newly awakened senses. Then, the smell of a raging fire's billowing smoke follows, proceeded by his eyes snapping open. This place, which Sam now knows is a beach, is familiar. He knows whos here, though he doesnt know why or how hes back again.

He groans, BB is still with Deadman, so hes on his own navigating this place. He weaves through tunnels and wreckage, trying his best to avoid gunfire and those awful soldier BTs that roam here. Eventually, in a ruined building, he hears a human voice.

Finally, I can get out of here. Shooting him enough in this world always seems to send me back-

He peeks into the enclosed area through a doorway to see that that man- Clifford Unger, Sam recalls from the tags- is far too nude for a battlefield. He's laying on his back, facing away from Sam. The concrete must not be comfortable but he seems distracted as about 5 of those strange BTs run thier hands across his legs and torso. Another mess of garbled words falls from his mouth in a breathy tone, broken by a moan. He cant tell what he's saying, but assumes it's probably encouraging since the hands of the BTs begin to move boldly.

"Oh! Yes, there-" His voice hitches, slipping into a slightly higher and louder octave as one of the soldiers moves a gloved hand to tease between his legs. Sam is grateful that he can't see, though he isnt digusted either. Simply curious, if morbidly so.

Should he stop them? Fight Clifford even if he is naked and aroused? No... No, he needed to wait until this was over, interrupting just seemed... wrong. And watching isn't? a voice in the back of Sam's head asked, though he ignored it. Sam assured that part of himself that he was just watching to be sure that Unger didn't slip away when he wasnt looking, even of it was a lie, it helped ease his toiling conscience.

Sam's ears had adjusted a bit since he arrived, making the noises coming from the room clearer. It was much quieter here than where he woke up, nearly in the midst of the battle. He wasnt sure if it was a blessing or a curse at this point. Knowing he'd be able to hear every word and moan not meant for his own ears. Not meant for anyone's ears. As far as the man in that large, crumbling room knew, he himself was the only one who would hear.

"Ah... Mmm.. Inside me now..." A gentle command, far too breathy to be mistaken for anything other than sexual, lust dripping from that husky voice.

Sam is just as surprised as Cliff seems when two of the BTs brace him and lift him, each holding one of Cliff's legs open. Hes facing just slightly askew from where Sam is peeking in, his heart rate picking up from the fear of almost being caught. Though, the BTs and Cliff don't seem to notice his presence as they continue. Unger throws his arms back, slinging each one behind the necks of the soldiers holding him upright and exposed. A low rumbling whine escapes his lips, seemingly aroused by the position. Sam's gaze slips lower, confirming his suspicion. Unger is absolutely dripping, his leaking pussy undeniably aroused and reddened.

The BT to Sam's left reaches over Cliff's leg and runs down his thigh to tease at his hole, just disturbing the slick rather than entering.

"That isn't wh- hh-" His sentence is disrupted by a surprised hiss as the other BT joins in, thumbing gently at Unger's clit in circular motions.

Sam gasps at the sight of the other man so thoroughly restrained. He may not know who he is, but his body knows that hes an attractive man. It reacts accordingly, his face heating and flushing red while his dick hardens in his pants. Sam shyly palms at it until it aches, pulls it out to give it a few stokes while just watching as the BTs tease the other man until he looks desperate.

Cliff's back contorts as he presses his hips forward to grind into the stimulation, little bitten off noises barely audible from behind his lips. Cliff is squirming, though he cant escape the grip of the BTs to impale himself on thier fingers or get any relief.

Finally, the soldier teasing at his hole roughly slides two fingers in, starting up a harsh pace that Sam can hear the slick slapping noises from, reverberating against the walls. A fast _twap twap twap_ of the gloved plam of the BT hitting Unger's sensitive clit and pelvis.

Little moans are panted out into the air around Cliff, while Sam eagerly palms himself to the almost melodical noise.

This pace continues for some time, the BTs showing no sign of tiring. "Mmmmh- More-" Cliffs voice is strained and cracks midway, losing patience and composure.

Suddenly, one of the soilders holding Unger makes a vague two fingered gesture to the other BTs who have been watching for the past 20 minutes or so. The other three soldiers begin to march to the doorway Sam is watching from, hand still gripping his now wilting erection.

_Dick out be damned- I have to get out of here!_ Sam scrambles onto his hands to get up and attempt to break into a sprint, but before hes even fully balanced on his feet, the BTs have him gripped tightly by the arms and chest. Theres no escaping whats about to happen, whatever it may be. Sam fears the worst, picturing a gruesome death in which a still naked Clifford tears him limb from limb.

He's guided back into the room, Clifford still restrained and aroused. The three BTs keeping Sam captive nudge him into the space between Cliff's legs, gently pushing at his ass to bump his now half limp dick on Unger's hole. Sam gasps, wondering just how the fuck things turned out this way.

Sam manages to tear his eyes away from where his now rapidly hardening dick is sliding across the other mans intimates to check Cliff's face. Is this even ok? Did he have enough control over these soldier-like BTs to stop this if he didn't want it? Sam's efforts to try and see the ethics of letting this happen are proving to be futile, as the other has his head tossed back over one of the soldier's shoulders. Sam hopes that Unger's relentless frotting back against Sam and gentle moans mean he should take that as a "go ahead."

The soldiers are less persistent in thier nudging now, letting Sam take things at his own pace. Though, they still have thier arms loosely slung around him, as if to stop him if he were to try and run. As if he could even consider trying at this point.

Sam decides that hes clearly going to be forced to see this through whether he likes it or not, so he grabs hold of Clifford's hips, sliding the entire length of his cock into that loosened hole with less force needed than he would have thought. He groans, its so slick and fucking _sloppily open_ for him after all that time the BTs spent just opening him up. The slide of his dick into his wet cunt is so easy that he has trouble believing it. He must have already done this recently.

That clearly gains Cliff's attention, his head snaps up as he lets out a long moan, pressing his hips back into Sam's as if he could get him any deeper inside himself. The BTs holding Cliff also are spurred into action by this it seems. They roam thier hands over his torso again, one eventually settling for rubbing at his perked nipples while the other firmly rubs his abdomen, almost directly over that cross-shaped scar. The BTs holding Sam move as well, deciding that he's apperently too clothed as they strip him of his jacket and tank top, then settle for pulling his pants and briefs down below his ass. Two then take up mirroring positions to the ones on Cliff, while one stands behind Sam.

Sam sighs, immediately setting up a moderate pace. Unger clenches weakly at Sam's cock, the stretching making it difficult for him to tighten much. The feel of him periodically clenching down onto his dick thrills Sam, and the sight of his glistening, reddened, hole around him is undeniably lewd. Just as Sam gets comfortable with the rhythm, he feels something wet prod against his exposed hole. He jumps, thrusts interrupted.

"Ah! What the-" Sam stops as he realizes what it is, a finger- lubricated with something- is pressing insistently against the rim of his asshole.

"Oh god-" Sam's voice tumbles out of his mouth like it was meant to be a thought, pushed out by the fingers breaching him. He stills , the fingers pumping slowly into him, making him loose like they did with Cliff. Sam stills his hips.

The BTs dont like that. They nudge him again to try and get him to continue, but its too much for Sam, and his movements dont get him far. Or Cliff, for that matter, as he makes his disapproval known with an (undeniably) adorable frown, hips pressing back against Sam in a way that does nothing to get the other to move again.

Tbe BTs stop pushing, seemingly knowing that it was useless attempting to force him to move. The one opening Sam just focuses intently on stretching him quickly and effectively, less focused on the other mans pleasure than simply preparing him for what's to come. Quick enough that Sam is worried, it deems his hole sufficiently loosened.

Sam picks up the sound of a zipper opening, wonders if these BTs even had genitalia. Apparently the answer is yes, because soon Sam feels a strangly cold cockhead press at his hole. He groans, accidentally jerking his hips foward into Unger, who gives an appreciative moan. The BT behind him crowds closer, pressing inch by inch into Sam at an agonizingly slow pace.

Sam lets out the whimper he had been holding in while the BT was pushing into him- he felt like his guts were being rearranged. He couldn't fathom how anyone could find this pleasant. On the other hand, now that the BT was settled, it grabbed Sam's hips and began rocking him back and forth, effectively fucking both Sam and Clifford. Sam had his eyes closed, but he swore he saw dozens of bright little starbursts behind his lids.

The pain of the initial penetration was wearing thin. The pleasure from pressing into Cliff moved the sensation of getting fucked further from "uncomfortable" and into the area Sam would consider "arousing." It's slick on either side of him, and Sam would be a liar if he said it wasn't fantastic being in the middle of this human-BT sandwich.

Sam was beginning to this predicament very much, yet it wasn't enough. Cliff's little moans each time the BT from behind rocked them into each other spurred Sam to take action. Using Unger's hips as leverage he began to move as well, impaling Cliff back onto his cock and, after, himself onto the BT's. This proved to be amazing and overwhelming in equal measure. Cliff seemed happier with being given steadier and more forceful thrusts, his small sounds slipping just a tad louder.

Sam found himself grateful that the BT behind him hadn't stopped moving. The thought of moving on his own while the others watched him fuck himself was intimidating. Sam curses his thoughts as the other BT stops moving, as if it could tell what he was thinking. Sam stills his movements, too. His mind thought of nothing but wanting to continue and cum, but the shame flooding from his mind held him in place.

This time, Unger doesn't just pout. He practically growls, shooting Sam a warning glare while pressing his needy cunt down over Sam's erection. Sam's only response is a pathetic whine, equally animalistic, on par for how trapped and caged he feels. If not a caged animal he feels like an overly complex fucktoy. That train of thought makes him shiver and buck back into the BT, in turn making his body remember that it is ,in fact, having a great time here- and hey, why weren't we moving again?

Sam moves as fast and roughly as he can manage without ruining the experience. He barely has enough room between Clifford and the BT to move, but it makes his movements quick and fluid, if not a little desperate. Cliff is letting out a near constant sting of moans and low rumbles of words that Sam doesn't quite understand in his aroused haze. He does, however, catch how the other man's wonderfully shaped lips move around every moan and syllable he utters. He's suddenly struck with the urge to kiss this strange man.

He gives in to that urge, leaning foward and smothering the others noises with his lips. On a moan, Sam slips his tounge into Unger's mouth, prodding playfully at his tounge. The kiss breaks when Unger pulls back on a particularly well angled stroke to gasp, his chin moving to rest on Sam's shoulder. His eyes are lidded and staring at Sam through beautiful pale lashes, his gaze a heated weight over him. His hot breath tickles Sam's cheek, and he can hear his breath stutter on a moan when he hits a particularly nice angle.

Another advantage to this position is he can now hear what Cliff has been breathily murmuring. Sam is pleased to find that Clifford is whimpering random praises into his ear. He didnt take him for the type to ramble while having sex. Though he didn't expect to be having sex with him either.

"Ah! Good- very good, keep going, so very good for me- mmm" his voice is close to his ear, rumbling and soft. If the words themselves didn't send him spiraling towards his finish then the husky voice that said them would have done him in. With the two combined, Sam knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Ah- fuuuck- I'm gonna cum soon," Sam grits out to Cliff, thrusts stuttering.

"Yes, cum for me-!" Cliffs strained voice is cut by a moan and Sam can tell that he's close too.

While Sam puts a final push of effort into his thrusting, one of the BTs holding Cliff moves back to teasing at his clit. Unger shivers, his thighs straining and showcasing the muscle there. The BT currently plugging up Sam's hole is spurred into helping, thrusting into Sam on each stroke he takes out of Unger.

The combination pushes Sam over the edge quickly, and he comes into Cliff with a shout muffled against the same mans shoulder. Cliff also seems to have reached his limit, moaning long and low against Sam's cheek, rocking his hips, and planting kisses to the exposed skin of Sam's cheek, neck, and shoulder. The BT thus far had shown no signs of taking much pleasure in this, so Sam is surprised to feel the dick in his ass pulse and release a sticky liquid inside him. _It doesnt feel like cum,_ Sam thinks, _It's too sticky, feels almost like... that... tar..._

Unger's post orgasm clenching breaks that train of thought. The tight squeezing of Clifford's cunt against his dick post orgasm is only barely passing into the realm of uncomfortable overstimulation. Sam mostly just luxuriates in the feel of his cum dripping out from Unger around his softening cock, and, somehow, the tar leaking from his own hole. He's still not sure when that became arousing and not worrying.

The BTs release Sam, the one behind him sliding out and letting that tar-cum leak out of him quicker. Sam shivers and takes that as his que to pull out of Cliff. His now mostly soft cock slides easily out of the other man, a rush of cum following the removal. Sam can't help but groan at the sight. Unger's cunt has a deep red blush from the repeated abuse, cum leaking in a nice contrast to the color inflicted by Sam's pelvis and dick.

The BTs place Cliff down again, the cum continuing to leak from him and onto the concrete floor. Sam, in a move that was not well thought out, clamours to lay on his front between the other man's legs, licking a long stripe up that dripping pussy. The taste of his own cum is bitter but not terrible, the taste is not what makes this enjoyable anyway. He wants to watch the other squirm as he cleans up the cum he pumped into him.

Cliffs startled cry makes the brash decision worth it, his voice slipping from that honey sweet tone into something raw and primal. Sam begins by licking up his own cum, tracing the lines of it down Cliff's thighs until they're clean, then back up to his hole to clean it out as well. Unger's thighs begin to tighten around Sam when he wiggles his tounge into that loose hole, cleaning out the last bit he can reach. Just as Sam was about to be done, Clifford clenched his fists into his hair, keeping his mouth in place as his thighs shook. Sam felt the clenching of another orgasm on his tounge, and heard the almost pained cry of a man on his second too soon.

Sam felt his hair released not a second before the one who had gripped it fell back, seeming boneless in his relaxation.

"-Good morning, I have a delivery for you-" one of the BTs said to him.

"...What?"

"Sam, it's well past when you should have been awake, are you feeling alright?" Said a familiar voice.

Sam blinked. He was in his cot. Back in his room at Bridges HQ. Not with Clifford Unger. It took him a moment to answer the man on the call, "Die Hardman... sorry. Just a weird dream."

**Author's Note:**

> You did it! You finished this disaster fic!


End file.
